


Play with your priest (Andercard/アーデル Fanbook #2)

by Anderseeds



Series: Hellsing works [10]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Digital Art, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, some gag, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Anderseeds
Summary: Anderson gets stuck in a wall. Alucard shows him a good time.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Series: Hellsing works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622206
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	Play with your priest (Andercard/アーデル Fanbook #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: 'Oddio' means 'Oh God' in Italian.


End file.
